People who smoke strawberries live longer than people who don't
by Gakupoid's writing domain
Summary: A few pointless stories written for Gintsu week. *edited*
1. Comfort

**YAY! Guys it's finally Gintsu week, I've been waiting for so long for this time to come. Okay so I'm gonna be writing short stories based on the prompts. I hope you enjoy them….**

**Prompt one: **hurt/comfort

"You know, in the past, women used to cut their hair in the memory of the person they liked," Hinowa stopped for a while,"could it be that...?"

* * *

><p><strong>*during the final battle*<strong>

"Why did you cut your hair?" he asked with a dead-pan expression as he felt her back against his.

"Why do you care?" she replied while keeping a keen eye on her enemies.

"Nothing, it's just that I liked it when it was long."

Her heart fluttered at his comment.

"It still looks better than yours."

She retorted back at him with a flash of wittiness.

"Well, It doesn't matter now because we're gonna bust up this future and return to the right one." He smirked to himself.

"Yeah..."

She fell into a dreamy silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>_

It was a scorching summer afternoon when Tsukuyo presented Hinowa with her strange request...

**"**Tsukuyo, are you sure you want to do this?" Hinowa asked with a worried expression as he picked up a pair of scissors.

"Yeah, It's been getting in the way of my work." She replied straightly as she grabbed a few strands.

Hinowa looked hesitantly at her hair.

"You know, In the past women used to cut their hair in the memory of the person they liked." Hinowa stopped for a while,"could it be that?..." Hinowa had a doubtful look in her eyes this time but somehow there was still a trace of sadness between them.

"I don't know what you're referring to."

Now their was just a simple resignation and no further statements were made by Hinowa.

It had been about a year now, since Gintoki left.

A year since she saw that stupid look.

A year since she had a hearty laugh.

A year since she had cried.

A year since she had relied on someone.

A year since she lost someone important to her.

A year since she had loved someone.

* * *

><p>But now all of that will change, she thought with a faint, transient, wistful smile that lightened her face<p>

**Okay this was just a dry run, It's gonna get better. **

**So tell me what you thought about it.**


	2. Rain

**Alright here we go! Prompt number two: **Rain

She always loved the rain, the way it drizzled on the roof of the brothels, she liked how it always calmed her down but most of all….

* * *

><p><em><strong>*<strong>drip drip drop*_

Tsukuyo looked towards the red roof slates of the neighboring brothel as the rain drops trickled down from them, one after another. It had been raining for quite some time now and there weren't signs of it stopping any time soon.

A few rain drops hit her cheeks as she smoked her kiseru. After drying the droplets with the sleeve of her kimono, Tsukuyo closed the window. There was a thin lair of smoke surrounding her as she emptied the smoked tobacco from her kiseru into the tobacco-don. Glancing towards the clock she realized that it was time to go on a patrol, she put the kiseru back into her sleeve and got up. Patrolling during the rain wasn't really necessary but Yoshiwara was called a red-light district for a reason. There would always be some shady business going on in the shadows.

Tsukuyo didn't spend much time on luxuries but she always loved the rain the way it drizzled on the roof of the brothels, she liked how it always calmed her down but most of all she loved how the rain fell. A blazing blue sky pouring down hundreds of tiny droplets. She had seen the rain before in her life when she was little but seeing it again after the roof was opened up, it felt like she had seen for the first time ever. He was with her too making fun of the way she looked at the rain, so amazed as if she had seen a piece of heaven.

* * *

><p>"Oi oi what is this? walking in the rain what a girly thing to do." Gintoki said in an extremely teasing manner.<p>

Tsukuyo turned to look in the direction of the voice and saw a familiar shade of silver, sleepy eyes and a dead-panned expression,"Shut up, I'm on a patrol right now, and what about you?what are you doing here? we have no salon that can fix the bush on your head." she saw his facial expression change from dead-pan to irritated.

"HUH! what's wrong with my hair?!"

"You call that hair..."

"What do you mean by that! Don't insult my natural perm."

"Whatever, I don't have time for hair problems, I've got manly stuff to do."

"Puun...puun, she said manly..." Gintoki grinned as he talked to some imaginary creature.

"Wha-! well you're one to talk, roaming around a place like this for hair problems!" A retort leaped to her lips.

"That's not true I'm here for some professional business." He held out the parcel he had been holding. Actually he had come to deliver it to brothel called "doki-doki love" and was having trouble finding it.

"Alright so you finally decided to work in a gay bar, let me guide you there." Tsukuyo turned her back towards him and looked back,"come."

"That's not funny! why did you think I meant I wanted to work at a gay bar when I said professional business?!" He retorted back at her

"Really? Then what do you mean?"

"DON'T ACT SURPRISED!"

Tsukuyo covered the mouth with the hem of the sleeve of her kimono, trying to hide a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>YO! so what did you think about this one?<strong>

**Tell me in the reviews. **

**Bye Bye.**


	3. Agony

**Day three, let's go**

**Prompt number three: **Agony

It had been aboout seven months since all of them had seen him and now here they were, at his funeral.

*Set before the events of the movie*

* * *

><p>"Tsukuyo everyone's waiting for you..." Hinowa knocked on the door. There was no answer...she sighed and then opened the door revealing a spacious room. A futon was laid out neatly in the middle of the room. There was a dressing table one corner with a few cosmetics arranged on top of it. Tsukuyo was nowhere to be seen. "Tsukuyo?" Hinowa called out to her once again. Suddenly she heard footsteps and turned her wheelchair to find the source. There she stood, in the door way. There were dark circles under her eyes because the sleepless nights she had been having for several month now. "Did you go out on a patrol again?" Hinowa asked her with a slight tone of worry in her voice. Tsukuyo nodded mutely.<p>

"Oh..."

and then Silence fell.

she had been patrolling a lot more now and it saddened Hinowa to see her like this, She had built a wall around her heart once again because of what happened seven months ago. She had taken all of the load once again on her back... the same load she had started to share with others, because of him.

"Let's go..."

* * *

><p>It had been about seven months since all of them had seen him and now here they were, at his funeral.<p>

She could see Kagura crying bitterly behind a tree with Shinpachi as Otae tried to calm them down, She could see the shinsengumi in one corner, a faint trace of irritation spread across their faces, Sarutobi stood beside the grave on the verge of screaming at everyone for quietly going along with this. Each and everyone of those idiot were there along with her, the biggest idiot of them all for falling flat on the ground for the Sakata Gintoki.

and now...

She couldn't cry anymore. She couldn't laugh freely like used too because she knew that no one would be there anymore to cry with her with an even uglier face or laugh with her with her with an even funnier face. Either way her fate was cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>okay to make one thing clear, I seriously don't know how to write sad stories -_-'<strong>

**I'm gonna write a longer story tomorrow! :D**

**So how was it? Did you guys like it? Any criticism? Well let me know right in the reviews.**


	4. Date

**Day four! we're just warming up.**

**Prompt number four: **Date

Sakata Gintoki knew that his day wasn't gonna go the way he planned it, when a few Hyakka member dropped by his door to request something from the obscure Yorozuya.

It was a busy day in Kabukichou and a rather idle one in the Yorozuya head quarters. Gintoki had just woken up in time to watch his favorite weather girl and enjoy his strawberry milk when he heard the door bell ring.

"Go away old hag! I don't have your rent." He shouted from inside the living room, his eyes glued to the screen.

_ring ring ring_

"Damn!" He got up cursing the bad timing of whoever it was at his door. He cancelled out the possibility of it being Otose or one of her bar maids because they would have knocked down the door by now. He heard the ringing sound again, much to his irritation.

"I'm coming! yes, who is it?" he asked while opening the door.

"Yoshiwara no kyuuseshi-sama, Hinowa-san is asking for you." and there they stood, three women belonging to the Hyakka, clad in there bright, Sakura- printed uniforms.

"Argh, what does she want this time?" he said remembering all the previous requests Hinowa had asked of him. Gintoki wasn't in the mood to save Yoshiwara from another villain or to hang out with a drunk-terminator again.

"I sorry to say, but we don't the details." The one standing in front of them spoke up.

"Alright, I'll be there." Gintoki sighed heavily as he went back to his room to get ready.

Kagura had gone out to buy her favorite treat and Shinpachi had asked for a day off as he was going to Otsuu-chan's concert.

The Hyakka were already gone when he came back. He climbed down stairs, started his scooter and drove off to the forbidden heaven of men.

* * *

><p>"Ka-chan! Gin-san is here!" Seita was the first one to to greet him as he walked into Hinowa's Shop.<p>

"Ah! Gin-san, your here already." Hinowa came into the room after awhile in her wooden wheelchair.

"I just want to finish this job as quickly as possible." He said as he took a seat.

"Then I'll be quick. Actually the job has something to do with Tsukuyo- wait, Gin-san where are you going?"

"No, No way in hell! The last time you asked me to do a request concerning her-" he shuddered at the thought of 'last time'.

"Don't worry, It will be an easier one this time! you just have to take her out on a date!"

"Hinowa-san I think you have the wrong idea here, Do you even know what a date is?"

"Yes." Hinowa just smiled.

" Not 'yes'! You're practically asking me to dig my own grave." He retorted.

"Please Gin-san, If you complete this job. I'll help you straighten your hair!"

"Straighten my hair?" He gave her a baffled stare.

"Hai, But you have to spend the whole day with her!" She sat on her wheel-chair eyeing him calmly

"Wait, does Tsukuyo even know? and why do even want me take her out on a date?"

"Um... she knows to some extent. I just want her to experience something girls her age have experienced long ago."

"Wait, you just said 'to some extent'! there's something really fishy about that! She doesn't really know does she?!"

"I don't know what you're saying." She simply denied him,"Besides you don't really have to make it seem like a date, Just take her to the town to see a movie or to eat at a restaurant, now that you've agreed to do this job I'll be taking my leave."

"Wait! I never agreed to do it!"

* * *

><p>Gintoki paced around the same room thinking about a plan, <em>what am I gonna say to her? I can't just go and say "hey Tsukki baby, let's go out!" or pull a cheesy line on her and would obviously be extremely weird and she'd be totally creep-ed out, ARGH! what do I do?<em>

His train of thought was interrupted when someone entered the shop, someone he knew quite well.

"Oi? what're you doing here."

_SHIT! she's here? what do I do now_

"I-I could ask you the same!?" _damn, I messed up! what was I thinking!?_

"Um... I live here." Tsukuyo looked at him while frowning,"are you okay?"

"..."

"Did Hinowa request something?"

"No... Actually I came here to ask you out on a da-d-da-d-d-a-date." _there I said it, what a load off my chest... LIKE HELL! what the fu*k did I just do. _

"Oh so you're here to ask me out on a date...WHA- a date?!" she flushed a crimson red

both of them remained silent for a few seconds before Gintoki spoke up again.

"Just kidding! I came here to take you to the surface. There's this really cool movie showing this afternoon." Gintoki grabbed her hand as he ran out the shop. Right now he just wanted to escape from the awkwardness.

"Wait! Gintoki! Why me?" He carried on without her protests.

"Shinpachi and Kagura had other things to do!"

After a while both of them were on surface, walking towards the movie theater in silence.

"So what kind of movie is it." Tsukuyo asked him just to break the silence.

"Um..." Gintoki had just used the movie as an excuse. _Great! now what am I going to say?! wait... _"It's a movie named 'kokoro wa mitei Hoshi'." Gintoki thanked Ketsuno Ana for the little announcement she made for a new popular movie in her show this morning.

Upon reaching the theater Gintoki asked the person at the counter for the tickets to their movie when...

"Oh! Gin-san what are you doing here?" A familiar man in sunglasses spoke from behind the counter," and who's this hot women with you? A date?"

"Ah! Hasegawa-san, you found a job. No, no she's not my date. She begged me to go see a movie with her." Gintoki replied to the man after which there were three familiar kunai's lodged into his skull.

"Gin-san. Are you okay, It's doesn't really look like she begged you."  
>"I'm fine! anyway give us the tickets already!"<p>

The movie was nothing like Gintoki expected it would be. Rather than a love-comedy, it was an ero-fantasy.

_Great! just great! _Gintoki face-palmed himself when the first hentai scene came on the screen while Tsukuyo just blushed madly at what was going on in front her.

* * *

><p>Being dragged through Kabukichou with a bleeding nose, swollen eye, broken arm and dislocated jaw was not something new for Gintoki. Apparently Tsukuyo beat the shit out of him during the movie and currently they were wandering through a busy street of the said red-light district.<p>

"Tsukki, I'm sorry..." Gintoki said in a desperate voice

"Urusai." She kept on walking until they reached a shop with casual clothing for men and women. Tsukuyo looked at the mannequins decorated with all kinds of clothes, pink skirts, blue dresses, while jackets. Her grip on Gintoki's kimono loosened. Seizing the opportunity Gintoki got up from the ground and dusted himself thoroughly "What? you wanna buy something?"

"No, I was just taking a look."

"Yeah right, Come on, let's go inside." Gintoki said as he strolled inside the store. Tsukuyo had no choice but to follow him.

"Welcome! Ah what a cute couple." One of the store's employee greeted them.

"We're not a couple." Tsukuyo said as she blushed.

"Come on don't be like that honey." Gintoki said as he wrapped a hand around her waist,"We're looking for something casual to wear for this one." He pointed towards her as she stared open eyed towards him. Gintoki had realized that he had nothing at all to make this seem like a date but then again she was a difficult person to deal with, So he decided that he might as well act like her boyfriend.

"Right! we have a lot of cute dresses over in that corner, let me show you." The employee dragged Tsukuyo off to somewhere.

A little while later she returned with Tsukuyo dressed in a frilly-white skirt, and pink top and white half-sleeve hoodie. Gintoki stared at her in her new outfit, surprise written all over his face.

"Come on sir, now it's your turn."

"Me? Nah I'd rather not." Gintoki refused while looking away in the other side

"Come on don't be like that 'honey'." Tskuyo smiled at him disarmingly.

* * *

><p>They left the shop in their new casual clothes and started walking towards their next destination, A cafe.<p>

Gintoki was getting really hungry and he figured Tsukuyo was too.

He took her to his favourite cafe, and ordered and huge strawberry parfait. Tsukuyo ordered nothing saying she didn't like sweets.

A little while later the waitress arrived with the parfait.

Gintoki started to dig into his parfait, "Are you sure you don't want anything? This parfait is really good. Here have a bite." Gintoki scooped out a spoon full of ice cream and held it towards her

'_I just want her to experience something girls her age have experienced long ago_...'_ eh Hinowa. _

Tsukuyo's response was to blush and refuse him.

* * *

><p>At the end of their <em>little trip to the movie <em>ended, Gintoki walked her all the way back to Yoshiwara.

"Here we are." Gintoki said as they reached their destination.

"Yeah..."

"Alright then I'll be going back." Gintoki turned around to leave.

"Wait...Gintoki!" Tskuyo wasn't really thinking rationally back then when she kissed his cheek but she did it anyway. Actually she had figured out the reason behind their _date_ for awhile now when she saw a few Hyakka members disguised as waitresses and shop employees. Geez they really thought they could fool her. She easily found out that it was part of Hinowa's little scheme

"um... thank you!" with this Tsukuyo turned her back towards him and started running at the top of her speed. Meanwhile in a alley, Hinowa could be seen smiling to herself. Looks like her little plan had played along quite well.

* * *

><p>A few days later a package arrived at Yorozuya, addressed to Gintoki.<p>

"GIN-CHAN! THERE'S A PACKAGE FOR YOU."

"YOU DON"T NEED TO SCREAM! I CAN HEAR YOU!"  
>"Gin-san... your screaming even louder that her..." Shinpachi replied as he vacuumed the living room.<p>

"Shut up! glasses."

Kagura came into the room carrying a medium sized package and placed it on the desk.

There was a letter attached to it saying,

_"To Gin-san,_

_here's your reward!"_

The package revealed a straightener, a latest type technology invented by the amanto to straighten hair by using heat.

_You didn't really need to do that, I already received my reward. _Gintoki smiled while touching his cheek.

**I tried to make this one as long as possible**

**tell me what you thought about it in the reviews.**


	5. Smile

**Day five! enjoy.**

**Prompt 5: **Smile

No matter what, he was always there. Protecting her.

* * *

><p>"You have a pretty smile." He casually said between one of their usual conversations, catching her in surprise like he always did with his comments.<p>

She tried to hide her blush by covering her face with the hem of her Kimono but failed as he had already seen it. So she resorted back to her old tactic acting as if nothing happened. She quickly took out her kiseru and started puffing out small clouds of smoke to make her act look more realistic.

"Anyway, How do you even smoke that stuff, It's not for young women you know? Eat sweet things instead." Noticing her desperate attempt to avoid him, Gintoki changed the topic.

"It's not that bad once ya get used to it, besides I have already forsaken my womanhood." she reminded him of her resolve once again, like she had done previously for about a thousand times.

"So what are you then? A Gorilla? and didn't you say that your resolve weakens around me?" he reminded with a cheeky grin.

"That was...?! I was just caught up in the moment." She flushed an agitated pink as she started to think back on the time she said it. It was right before the first time they faced Jiraia. She didn't think he would remind her of it again, heck she thought he had long forgotten about it but that didn't seem to be the case. A lot happened after that. But no matter what, he was always there. Protecting her. She didn't realize when, but by the time she did she had already fallen for him. But she wasn't going to admit it, to herself or to him. She needed a little more time.

"Oi, Oi what is this? A blush? You're such a girl." He teased her once again, like he had done previously for about a thousand times.

"It's not a blush." she screamed back at him.

"Okay, I get it. It's just that time of the month, eh?" Gintoki said in a teasing manner and in return got struck with three kunais which made him bleed so badly he fell to the ground.

"Gomenne Tsukki, Please spare my life." He begged desperately because he knew if he didn't he'd be torn to pieces in a second by the gorilla 'woman'.

"Don't call me Tsukki, Now get up and clean up that mess you made." she said referring to the pool of blood on the wooden floor.

"Why should I clean it?! It's your fault for attacking me in the first place." He tried to defend himself but then quietly went to the closet to grab a mop when she started to glare dagger at him.

"You're really mean! you will make a man really 'UN-happy' one day." He started mopping the red liquid.

"Then I won't get married."

"Don't worry, no one would want to marry you either." but that wasn't entirely true, he would marry her any day of any week.

"I don't mind."  
>"Are you sure, You'll grow old and will live in a room with thirty cats?" He stopped for a while and looked at her.<p>

"You'll be the same won't you?"

"That's not true, I have a harem you know? Even though it's full gorillas and a man." He said with a trace of horror on his face.

She permitted herself a delicate little smile as she saw the fear portrayed on his face while all he could think was _damn, she really has a pretty smile._

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it, It may have been short but I tried my best to make it long.<strong>


End file.
